


hang your stocking next to mine

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: Дэн приехал домой на рождественские праздники и у них с братом состоялся внезапный разговор по душам.





	hang your stocking next to mine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hang your stocking next to mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362556) by [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy). 



\- На что это похоже? – спрашивает Дэна его брат.

Они засели в его спальне, умышленно держась от праздничного кутежа, царящего в остальной части дома. Голоса родственников слишком громкие, а их вопросы слишком напористые. Дэн устал чувствовать себя какой-то диковинной зверушкой или головоломкой, которую все вокруг стремятся разгадать. Его брат просто безобидный подросток по сравнению с ними.

\- Ты о чем? – уточняет Дэн. Его глаза уже устало закрываются, а пульсирующая боль в висках только усиливается. Он вымотался и хочет домой; не в этот родительский дом, а в другой, тихий и спокойный, где в диване есть вмятина в форме его задницы, плитка на полу ванной холодная, а руки Фила всегда достаточно теплые для того, чтобы согреть его.

\- Жить с кем-то, - говорит Адриан. – Встречаться с кем-то так долго. Любить кого-то…

Его голос звучит немного грубовато, возможно, ему и правда не особо хочется разговаривать, но любопытство побеждает легкую отстраненность, которая всегда была между ними. Дэн расслабляется, когда слышит его слова, потому что это хотя бы не вечные расспросы о выборе профессии и будущей карьере. Хотя, кто действительно может его «достать», так это его брат. 

Дэн открывает рот, особо не раздумывая, как будто у него уже есть давно запланированный ответ.

\- Наверно, мне особо не с чем сравнивать, знаешь. Раньше я три года встречался с девушкой, сейчас я шесть лет встречаюсь с парнем. Я не был одинок, - он показывает кавычки пальцами на слове «одинок», чувствуя, что должен уточнить эту часть, - пока был в твоем возрасте.

\- Разве тебе не интересно, каково это, быть одному? Ну, не в паре с кем-то? – снова спрашивает Адриан.

\- Не-а, - Дэн машет головой, - потому что я уверен, что был бы настоящим отстоем, если был бы один.

\- Да… - тихо отзывается Адриан. – У тебя бывает такое, что ты полностью теряешься в своих мыслях и не можешь перестать думать о чем-то, пока не приходит ощущение, что все в этом мире не имеет значения?

Дэн смеется, явно удивляясь услышанному.

\- Да. Да, у меня такое бывает.

И Фил каждый раз вытаскивает его из подобного состояния; иногда он злится, иногда откровенно получает удовольствие, но всегда проявляет больше терпения, чем этого ожидает Дэн.

\- Я думаю, это одна из главных причин, почему мы с ним так идеально со всем справляемся, - говорит Дэн. - Потому что у него никогда не бывает таких заскоков. Он просто словно идет впереди всего этого. Его взгляд на некоторые вещи совершенно отличается от моего.

\- Так, значит, он что-то типа твоей няни?

Дэн смеется.

\- Не совсем. – Он не развивает тему того, кто на самом деле для него Фил, потому что это слишком личное, а еще, потому что он не хочет признавать, что порой он даже в себе не уверен, не говоря уже об остальных.

Но этот кризис Дэн оставит на другой раз; он будет чувствовать себя подавленным и разбитым, пока на пороге его спальни не появится Фил, чтобы поговорить с ним о его страхах.

\- Меня это пугает, - нарушает затянувшуюся тишину Адриан, – вот так полностью полагаться на другого человека. То есть ну да, конечно, я могу облажаться сам, но я по крайней мере знаю, что когда у меня что-то не получается, то виноват в этом только я, понимаешь? 

Для Дэна его младший брат всегда был ребенком. Ребенком с детскими взглядами на вещи и безусловно еще более неприспособленным к жизни, чем Дэн. Но слушая Адриана сейчас, он понимает, что его брат вырос. Адриану столько же лет, сколько было Дэну, когда он встретил Фила. Он также берет годичный перерыв после школы, возможно, начнет искать работу или же задумается об университете. Дэн, если честно, не знает, что собирается делать его брат; он никогда и не спрашивал. И не сказать, что его сильно мучает совесть по этому поводу.

Адриан не выказывал особого желания общаться с Дэном, так что зачем Дэну пытаться? Но может их сегодняшний разговор по душам – это знак?

Дэн ерзает на кровати и в итоге садится, прислонившись к изголовью.

\- Это работает не так. Фил не принимает за меня абсолютно _все_ решения. Мы просто делаем это… вместе? И потом это не так уж и страшно, потому что… даже когда весь мир развалится на части, у меня до сих пор будет он.

\- Но ты не можешь сделать что-то исключительно для себя, - Адриан слегка надменно усмехается, и Дэну требуется целая минута, чтобы включить своего внутреннего взрослого человека и не вернуть ему такую же наглую усмешку.

Он помнит, каково это - быть восемнадцатилетним подростком, когда все, что ты хочешь, это доказать всему миру свою независимость и умение твердо стоять на ногах. Именно по этой причине он сам часами торчал на сайтах университетов и подыскивал подходящий для себя еще до того, как познакомился с Филом. Именно по этой причине он принял решение жить в общежитии и напиваться две или три ночи в неделю в течение всего первого семестра, потому что вот такая жизнь казалась ему идеалом, к которому он так долго стремился.

Но никогда еще свобода не ощущалась такой прекрасной, когда у него появилась возможность каждое утро просыпаться рядом с Филом. 

\- Мне было бы скучно заниматься сексом с одним и тем же человеком, - говорит Адриан, наклоняя голову и смотря на Дэна дерзким взглядом, словно хочет, чтобы его слова прозвучали как вызов, словно ждет, что Дэн начнет с ним спорить или сменит тему. 

Дэн решает пожалеть чувства своего брата, поэтому не смеется в ответ, а только слабо улыбается.

\- Ну, от меня ты жалоб не дождешься, - он не углубляется в подробности своей сексуальной жизни, и надеется – _ради всего святого_ , что Адриан тоже не собирается этого делать. – Но знаешь, это даже удобно, когда человек уже твой. Тебе не нужно постоянно нервничать, не нужно дергаться и бояться, что ваше свидание может пойти как-то не так, не нужно постоянно думать, что я сделал не так в тот или иной момент. Когда один из нас в настроении, мы просто, ну… спрашиваем напрямую, нам не нужно переживать, что мы можем понять друг друга неправильно. Если у него болит голова или я чем-то слишком отвлечен, то мы опять же просто об этом говорим. И нет никакого давления или недопонимания. Нет причин для волнения. Я как-то однажды сказал Филу, что запрещаю ему расставаться со мной, потому что я полный отстой в свиданиях, ухаживаниях и во всех этих вещах, на которых завязываются отношения, и если он действительно меня когда-нибудь бросит, то тогда я просто проживу всю жизнь в одиночестве и умру тоже один. 

Мысль о том, что он хочет быть только с Филом, приятно согревает.

Адриан немного хмурится.

\- Вы такие женатики.

\- Пока нет. Может, скоро. Кто знает, - улыбается Дэн.

\- Я иногда даже задумывался, реально ли вы, ну… вместе? – вдруг признается Адриан.

Это первые слова за весь разговор, которые действительно шокируют Дэна.

\- Что?

\- Я имею в виду, вот это ваше постоянное «Дэн и Фил», порой выглядит как чертов…

\- Брэнд? – подсказывает ему Дэн.

Адриан задумывается на секунду, а потом пожимает плечами.

\- Да. Вы вместе на радио, вместе в интернете, вместе написали книгу. Вас иногда сложно даже просто представить реальными людьми. А еще ты почти никогда не привозишь его сюда. И вот это действительно странно. 

\- Ну, да… - Дэн вдруг выглядит отстраненным. – Для нас это тоже странно. 

\- А ты к его семье ездишь? – спрашивает Адриан. Он не злится, ему просто интересно.

\- Иногда, - отвечает Дэн. – Чаще, чем он приезжает сюда к нам. Правда, он в принципе часто навещает своих родителей. Но если ты хочешь зависнуть в Лондоне на пару дней, то у нас есть свободная комната.

\- Ты серьезно? – слишком радостно спрашивает Адриан прежде, чем умерить пыл и снова вернуться к своему безразличному состоянию. – То есть, эм, да. Я был бы не против.

Дэн улыбается.

\- Надо будет договориться о дате до того, как я уеду.

*

Через четыре часа после ужина и более банальной беседы Дэн наконец находит возможность сбежать на улицу и позвонить Филу.

Они переписывались в течение всего дня, поэтому Фил уже ожидает его звонка. Он поднимает трубку еще до того, как заканчивается первый гудок.

\- Это похоже на волшебство какое-то, - вместо приветствия говорит Дэн.

\- Я волшебник, - отвечает Фил.

Лишь одного голоса Фила, который он не слышал целый день, хватает для того, чтобы почувствовать разливающееся по телу тепло.

У них не всегда вот так. Они настолько просочились в личные пространства друг друга, что в основном близость для них – это только фоновый шум и привычная ежедневная рутина.

Дэн чувствует себя нормально, когда уезжает куда-то, либо когда они оба разъезжаются по родительским домам. Безусловно, он скучает по Филу, но это не какая-то невыносимая тоска, потому что, как правило, они редко расстаются больше, чем на два дня. Плохо ему становится только тогда, когда он остается в их квартире один, когда каждая даже самая маленькая деталь, попадающаяся на глаза, напоминает ему о Филе.

Но сейчас Рождество, а Фил его партнер по жизни, и да, есть конечно множество причин, почему они должны на праздники уезжать домой, но каждый год такие вот разрывы даются сложнее, особенно когда ты пытаешься выдавить улыбку и делать вид, что все в порядке.

\- Я скучаю по тебе, - говорит Дэн, выходя на веранду. Он не знает, как долго продлится их разговор, но надеется, что этого будет достаточно для того, чтобы он мог успокоиться. – Мой брат хочет приехать к нам в гости, кстати.

\- О, серьезно? – голос Фила звучит радостно. – Я последний раз видел его на татиноф-шоу.

\- Ну да, думаю, он хочет… узнать тебя поближе?

\- Может быть, и тебя тоже, - поправляет Фил.

\- Я не знаю. Мы никогда не были с ним близки так, как ты с Мартином.

\- Да, но у нас с Мартином меньше разница в возрасте, - отвечает Фил. – А Адриан был еще ребенком, когда ты уехал из дома. И вроде как у вас никогда не было шанса узнать друг друга получше, когда вы стали старше.

\- Я даже не могу думать о нем, как о взрослом, - признается Дэн. – Это просто странно.

\- Ох, - выдыхает Фил. – Я правда буду рад, если он приедет к нам. Но только в том случае, если ты не собираешься возвращаться вместе с ним.

\- А? – недоумевает Дэн. – Почему это?

\- Потому что я требую как минимум тридцать шесть часов непрерывных крепких обнимашек, когда ты вернешься домой.

Дэн смеется, тихо и счастливо.

\- Идиот. И да, сорок восемь часов, не меньше.

\- Ты заключаешь выгодную сделку, - вздыхает Фил. – Так и поступим.

\- Закажем пиццу.

\- Включим фильм.

\- И будем обниматься и лапать друг друга, как будто нам снова по восемнадцать.

\- Надеюсь, что нет, - не соглашается Фил. – Ты был такой приставучей мелочью в восемнадцать.

\- Но тебе же нравилось, - усмехается Дэн. – И до сих пор нравится.

\- Эм, хорошо, - Фил вдруг откашливается. - Давай сейчас поговорим о погоде.

\- Ты же не… - смеется Дэн, - …серьезно?

\- Не то чтобы очень, - отзывается Фил. – Просто… потом будет неловко. Я покраснею, и как назло именно в этот момент зайдет моя великолепная тетушка и начнет расспрашивать, разговариваю ли я по телефону с какой-нибудь прекрасной леди, потому что никто из наших никогда не осмелится сказать ей, что я из тех «нетрадиционных парней» из страха, что ее хватит сердечный приступ прямо на месте.

\- Твоя идеальная семья, - говорит Дэн, со вздохом качая головой. - Может быть, в следующем году мне просто надо будет заявиться вместе с тобой на праздничный ужин, и тогда всем все станет ясно.

\- Ты серьезно? – спрашивает Фил с такой надеждой в голосе, что Дэн на секунду теряет голову.

\- Ну да, - он сглатывает, - а пока в течение года мы можем… заложить фундамент. 

\- Да уж, - Фил издает звук, что-то среднее между смехом и вздохом. – Наверно, надо будет обсудить это дома? Я хочу видеть тебя во время подобного разговора.

\- Да. Конечно, да.

\- Но сможем ли мы, - уже не так уверенно добавляет Фил.

\- Мы обязательно об этом поговорим, - настаивает Дэн. – Потому что я чувствую, что мы должны это сделать.

\- Я тоже, - на этот раз Фил действительно вздыхает. – Мне скоро нужно будет идти – у нас тут пудинг дальше по расписанию.

\- А ты ни за что его не пропустишь, - тихо посмеивается Дэн.

\- Ради тебя я мог бы.

\- Господи, да ты реально меня любишь, - Дэн знает, что это шутка, но все равно получает колоссальное удовольствие от таких простых слов. – И я ни за что не позволю тебе пожертвовать пудингом. Тем более я сам уже здесь замерз.

\- Заходи в дом и погрейся, - произносит Фил. – И позвони мне перед сном.

\- Как обычно, - заверяет его Дэн.

Он вешает трубку, но не спешит заходить внутрь. Не в его силах остановить ту часть мозга, которая по привычному начинает сверханализировать и мчаться вперед, обдумывая нынешнюю ситуацию и услужливо подкидывая несколько путей ее развития. Этот разговор, которой состоится у них с Филом… Дэн не уверен, чего он от него ждет и к чему он в итоге приведет.

Им еще так много нужно преодолеть. Они мечтали об этом вместе с тех пор, как Дэн понял, что некоторые мечты со временем могут превратиться в цели. Они собрали свою нынешнюю жизнь вместе, по крупицам, и несмотря на все неудачи, сожаления и падения, через которые пришлось пройти, сделали самое главное, самое большое достижение в жизни – смогли сохранить друг друга. 

И теперь Дэн просто знает, что хочет вернуться домой, хочет сесть напротив Фила и провести один из этих серьезных взрослых разговоров. Он хочет видеть своими глазами, как отреагирует Фил и окажутся ли они на одной и той же странице, чтобы в итоге, _возможно_ … вместе перевернуть ее и начать новую.


End file.
